


Dragonite

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Pokephilia [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69th fic, F/M, Female Reader, For meh wonderful girlfriend, I need a life, Pokephilia, Reader Insert, SMUTTY SMUT, Shit posting, dragon dicks, plotless smut, why am i like this, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Dragons are known to be hard to train, but who says their not smart enough to make a deal about it?Shitty title is shitty TM





	Dragonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongirl44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl44/gifts).



If memory serves right, there was a game corner man who'd be telling you 'I told you so' right about now. Why was that? Well, about a year prior you'd spent every waking moment you had in the game corner mastering the Voltorb Flip game. For the sole reason of getting enough coins to get your first Pokemon.

  
At first, the goal wasn't something too big, sure it took a bit of saving to be able to afford the coins necessary to get a Pokemon. Wouldn't it have been easier to just go out and catch one yourself? No. Your parents were both tightasses who would never let you out of Goldenrod until you had a Pokemon. Apparently, they never thought of the fact you'd need to go out and get a Pokemon in the first place, but that wasn't the point here.

  
So, there you were, going to exchange the coins for the cheapest Pokemon you could receive - an Abra for 200 big ones - when you saw it. A Dratini just behind the desk with a tag around its tail. It was then, seeing the price, that you decided you'd save up more coins. 2100 to be exact. It took much longer than expected, but when you went back to get the prize, the game corner man seemed to be hesitant.

  
"I don't know, missy. Dragons are pretty hard to handle." He had scratched his head a while, but it was obvious you weren't giving in, so he sighed and accepted the coins, passing over the Pokeball containing your first partner.

  
He did tell you, and here you were, out in the middle of nowhere - supposedly in the direction of Rage Lake, with a newly evolved Dragonite who wasn't listening in the slightest.

  
Dragonite, he just sat there and looked at you with a somewhat blank expression. His arms soon crossed, all the while watching your somewhat angry temper tantrum. He'd completely let a bright pink Mareep bound away into the bushes. No effort was shown to try and stop it even though you'd wanted to see it up close. You'd heard of shiny Pokemon but actually seeing one hadn't happened until now. So, the fact Dragonite hadn't even tried to stop it had upset you to no ends.

  
Yes, so mature, a twenty-year-old throwing a fit, very impressive. Probably made it even easier for Dragonite to decide you weren't worthy to listen to.

  
"Oh, fuck me!" Frustrated the words slipped your lips, and you threw your arms up over your head. Sighing in defeat, you were ready to return Dragonite to his Pokeball when the Dragon stood up suddenly.

  
"Eh?" surprised, you blinked at him a moment, the dragon approaching yet, his head looming up over your own when he gave a snort. "What is it?" The large bulk of the Dragon's palm rested on your head and in a short sudden forceful shove, he'd pushed you down towards a nearby tree. The bark dug into your back a bit and biting back a snappy response, you tried to move away from the dragon. But Dragonite was easily able to stop your escape. He gave another short huff and was soon pawing at your clothing, but getting frustrated soon after and began to slash at the cloth of your shirt instead.

  
"Dragonite - no, stop it!" Your only Pokemon ignored the commands, instead seemed to be trying to restrain you. This was done with much more effort then he'd put into stopping the Mareep. Soon, Dragonite had you restrained, his front pressed against your back while he cornered your form against a tree.

  
It was shockingly obvious after a while what Dragonite was doing, that mixed with the fact you could feel the hard dragon prick pressing against the fabric covering your back side. He growls somewhat, his claws going for the rest of your clothes, but a ripped shirt was one thing that could be explained by a Pokemon attack. Ripped pants and undergarments would likely raise suspicion.

  
"Fine - fine! Dragonite just give me a moment," Doing this for the sake of your humility was more an excuse than anything. "But," The dragon huffs. "you've got to start listening to me-" His body presses against you further, making your teeth bury into your lip a moment. "If you do - I won't struggle when you want this, either." This seems to get his attention, and finally, Dragonite backs off enough for you to worm out of the rest of your clothing.

  
While you thought you'd raised him with at least some decency, Dragonite doesn't hold back for a moment. His wide hand like appendages holding your sides tightly as he pulls your supple figure up enough for his tip to run against your folds.

  
"Shit!" The word is half choked as the Pokemon thrusts his girth in deeply. He's much larger than any toy you've ever used, and although there isn't a major pain, there is slight discomfort as the last few inches of his sex joins your own. By the time Dragonite bottoms out, you are becoming a bit of a hot mess, panting and feeling much more willing than before.

  
His own cock warmer than yourself sends an almost alcohol induced feeling through your body. Warm spreading outward from your middle. This has you wiggling your backside in Dragonite's grasp a moment before he begins to rut against your body.

  
A low moan reverberates deep in your chest, the pointed tip is prodding at so many places inside of you, the Pokemon's inconsistency making this experience rather pleasureful. Sorry Daycare Couple, but you might be short a stud from now on. This thought arises with a bit of a rueful grin, having promised the Pokemon to be able to use your body. Though, it's soon leaving for the time being. Being so filled with the cock-meat of Dragonite it's hard to miss the feeling of his pre erupting into you from behind. He's growing a bit now, as well. The thick dragon prick seems to be swelling a bit, as though trapping the almost lubricant like precum inside your somewhat looser pussy.

  
"Fuck-" Your voice rises into the air a moment, he's definitely swelling, and it feels like the bottom of his dick is getting much larger than the rest of him. "Don't you dare knot me-" You weren't even aware until now that he may have some kind of knot, who looks up what a Pokemon's dick looks like? but just as soon as your words are out, Dragonite is doing just that. The thick bulb being slammed against your body harshly and with enough force to wind up inside you. Eyes bulging at the sudden extra intrusion, a second wave of heat begins to fill you up, but apparently, you cannot escape.

  
Groaning as Dragonite's seed fills your body, there is a slight discomfort, not from his cock still inside of you, but because you're still pent up. (as much as you may loathe admitting so.) Thus causing yourself to grind your ass back against him. Moaning softly as you got off yourself. This seemed to confuse the Dragon-type, but he doesn't stop you.

  
Relatively soon, whether it was his size, the heat of his cock, both, or neither, you found yourself tightening around Dragonite like a vice. He growls a bit while you shuddered through your orgasm. Though, Dragonite seemed rather impatient and ends up forcefully pulling himself from your cavern, leaving your gaping, used, and abused orifice to leak his spunk. With a slight huff from him, Dragonite turns, though he seems satisfied. Pulling on your clothing, and doing your best to salvage your shirt as you begin back towards Mahogany Town. At least you probably looked like you'd been attacked by a Pokemon. And the Center in town would probably have those overpriced tourist trap shirts, but that would work.

  
Although halfway back, you turn your head over your shoulder a bit, expecting Dragonite to have either walked off elsewhere, loafing around, or nowhere nearby, but to your own surprise, he's standing right there. Arms crossed, and looking your way as though asking 'what are you looking at?'. Smiling a bit, you wonder if this may actually work out. It felt better than any toy you'd packed before, plus if Dragonite actually started listening to you again, you could take on Pryce for his gym badge. That loss was actually what started the whole problem with the Dragon, to begin with.

  
Grinning as you made your way into town, there are a few thoughts swimming in your head. Soon, you'd take that victory, and maybe go looking for the pink Mareep again. Dragonite seems to read your expressions and sighs outwardly, as though regretting making a promise you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say right here that I'll change the name, but I probably will never get to it.  
> oh well.


End file.
